


It's All in the Game

by SpookyMiscreant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Mutual Pining, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Conferences & Conventions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMiscreant/pseuds/SpookyMiscreant
Summary: Day Seven: Pining + Werewolves are knownThe Beacon Hills pack travels to a werewolf convention.





	It's All in the Game

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my take on Pining + Werewolves are known!  
> Enjoy!  
> [Check out my tumblr post!](https://lacrossepapi.tumblr.com/post/176363416223/its-all-just-a-game)

“I’ll be back. I see my uncle and Chris are already causing mischief.” Derek sighed as he broke away from their pack. 

“Who’s he going to intimidate with his eyebrows this time?” Isaac’s voice was both weary and sarcastic. 

“He said something about an uncle? And a Chris? Do we know those people?” Erica asked, excited at the prospect of meeting more “delicious” Hales.

“No we do not, but the way he said their names makes me think we should get to know them.” Stiles answered with a devious grin. 

“Down guys. We aren’t here to play. We’re just here to listen and learn what The Council can teach us about politics and alliances.” Scott chastised as he led the pack through the ballroom and to the first lecture room of the morning. 

The North American Pack Summit also known as N.A.P.S, which was ironic because it truly did make Stiles want to take several naps. Unfortunately, every time Stiles started to drift off Derek or Scott pinched him like the goodie goodie bastards they were. Most of the things these alphas were lecturing on didn’t affect the Beacon Hills pack or about things they’ve already overcome. Stiles hadn’t realized that the numerous trails they had overcome in the short time they’d been a pack were things that most packs considered “worst case scenarios” that they expected to never have to deal with. Stiles found himself bitter in the brief moments he wasn’t bored. 

The only lecture Stiles truly enjoyed was the one lead by Derek’s uncle, Peter Hale. When the Master of Ceremonies introduced the man the entire Beacon Hills pack perked up to listen intently. Stiles was not prepared for the sight that greeted him as Derek’s uncle took the stage. Peter Hale was a stunningly attractive older man in a three piece grey suit and the voice that made Stiles instantly zero in on his mouth. 

“Oh fuck me he’s hot.” the words slipped past his lips uninvited in a room full of werewolves with advanced hearing. 

His face immediately flushed and he found himself prepared to dive into a hole, the urge only strengthened when he looked up and found Peter Hale’s smirk directed at him as the man continued his speech. Stiles had no idea what the man was saying the entire hour Peter paced the stage, speaking words Stiles didn’t hear. His body was all raw power and sleek predatory movements and Stiles was mesmerized by the way his thighs bulged and stretched with each long stride across the stage. Peter’s voice floated out from the stage and spun itself around Stiles’ pounding heart. 

Stiles was bewitched by this handsome dark stranger and knew there was no coming back. 

-

Peter hadn’t been at the summit long before Derek had shown up and given him The Talk. 

“Listen. I know there are a lot of young impressionable weres here today. I know that’s like putting you two into a candy store. Under no circumstances are you allowed to hit on my packmates.” Peter smirked seeing the loophole forming and immediately frowned a Derek saw through him, “Or manipulate. Or tease. Or anything. Only polite conversation. You can look, but not touch.” 

“Are you quite finished dear nephew?” 

“Yeah Der, are you done? We are just here to share our knowledge to the community and maybe take a cute young thing back to our rooms for the night.” Chris Argent added with a smirk. 

“You two are ridiculous. Whatever. Just don’t touch St- my pack.” Derek huffed and marched back over to a group of young adults. 

One of the pups bouncing around Derek was a delicious looking boy with dark hair covered in enticing moles. Peter felt the change in his body as he shifted into the predator mindset. He had a target. 

Peter followed Derek’s little pack from seminar to seminar, getting closer each time. Until finally he could inhale the boy’s lightning infused scent. This intriguing boy, whose body and mind never stopped moving, had to be their emissary. Peter hadn’t tasted a Spark before, and now that he’d smelled one he just had to sink his teeth into him. The boy telegraphed his every thought across his high cheeked, upturned nose-ed, mole covered face and Peter found himself enchanted by the personality he found there. 

It was Peter’s turn to speak, normally he tuned out the crowd so he wouldn’t get distracted, this time he kept his senses focused on the boy as he took the stage. Naturally he heard the boy’s’ whispered outburst and was filled with smug satisfaction. 

He was going to get that boy. 

-

“Is this your little pack darling nephew?” 

That was Peter Hale’s voice.

Peter Hale was speaking to Derek.

Peter Hale was the “uncle” Derek had mentioned. 

Peter Hale was standing three feet away from Stiles, and looked even hotter now that he was in a dark blue suit jacket and pants paired with a partially unbuttoned see through white shirt. 

These thoughts raced through Stiles’ brain in less than thirty seconds, and yet he still felt stunted by Peter’s arrival. The man was hot like burning and Stiles was just a puddle of melted mush at his feet. 

“Yes Peter. This is my pack. Don’t be an asshole.” Derek said with a frown as he crossed his arms. 

“Got to love those Hale genes.” Erica said while fake swooning into Boyd’s arms. 

“He’s not nearly as hot as Derek and Cora.” Isaac grumbled lowly. 

Stiles was mortified at their behavior, but somehow Scott’s Eager-To-Please attitude was worse as he stuck out his hand and chirped, “Nice to meet you Mr.Hale! My name’s Scott!” 

Peter ignored his outstretched hand and stepped closer to Stiles, “And who might you be darling?” 

Stiles knew his pale flesh was burning red as Peter closed the distance between them. 

“Stiles Stilinski is the name. What can I do for you not-so-tall, dark, and handsome?” Thank god Stiles’ mouth was always three steps ahead of his brain, but just as sarcastic. 

“I know of a plenty of things you can do for me, sweet thing.” Peter purred looking intently into Stiles’ glowing amber eyes. 

Derek growled Peter’s name at the same time Erica alerted everyone to the fact that the tips of Stiles’ fingers were sparking. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Come say hi [Lacrossepapi](www.lacrossepapi.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
